Question: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $8$ and that expression and then add $-3$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $5$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{8(-6x+5)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{8(-6x+5)}$ do? $8(-6x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-6x+5)-3$.